Assassin's Creed III: Tyrania Króla Waszyngtona
D'LC Tyrania króla Waszyngtona' – dodatek do gry Assassin's Creed III. W dodatku przedstawiona jest alternatywna wersja sytuacji, gdy Ameryce przyznano niepodległość i pokonano Brytyjczyków, a Jerzy Waszyngton – król Stanów Zjednoczonych oszalał od namiaru władzy i zamierza zniszczyć wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze. W tym DLC ukazuje się również sytuacja co by było, gdyby Connor nie dołączył do bractwa asasynów. Cała seria jest podzielona na trzy części. Pierwsza wyszła 19 lutego 2013 roku pod nazwą "Hańba", druga 19 marca pod nazwą "Zdrada" i ostatnia 23 kwietnia "Odkupienie". Fabuła Hańba Akcja dodatku rozgrywa się na Pograniczu. W lesie budzi się Ratohnhake'ton. Widzi on swoją matkę i zaczyna pytać się czy to naprawdę ona, a po krótkim czasie ją przytula. Strój, który nosi nasz bohater nie wygląda tak samo jak w Rewolucji Amerykańskiej. Jest odziany w wilczą czapkę oraz skóry z różnych gatunków zwierząt (szczególnie niedźwiedzia). Następnie ruszają do miasta, gdzie atakował właśnie król Jerzy, lecz podczas drogi kobieta mówi, że to wszystko przez nią, gdyż chciała ona skraść berło z Fragmentem Edenu, które nosił ze sobą król Jerzy, lecz nie udało jej się to i dlatego Waszyngton przyrzekł, że znajdzie ją i jej wioskę. Pierwsze spotkanie z Waszyngtonem odbywa się w płonącym mieście. Po powrocie do wioski Kaniekhtio daje Connorowi ukryte ostrza, które zostawił mu ojciec. W tym momencie wioska zostaje zaatakowana przez szalonego króla, który zabija matkę bohatera. Tyran bez trudu pokonuje także Connora, a potem strzela do niego ze swoich dwóch pistoletów (jeden pocisk trafił w prawe ramię, drugi w lewę), a potem prosi Arnolda o broń, której sztucer wbija w brzuch Connora i strzela. Zdrada Zdrada to kontynuacja części pierwszej "Hańby" z dodatku Tyrania Króla Waszyngtona. W tej części bohater pojawia się w więzieniu, gdzie Israel Putnam pokazuje go Jerzemu Waszyngtonowi i Benjaminowi Franklinowi. Aby bohater wydostał się z klatki musi użyć swego kamuflażu, dzięki któremu żołnierze będą myśleć,że Ratohnhake'ton uciekł.Kiedy nam się to udaje, w klatce obok pojawia się Kanen'to:kon﻿ - przyjaciel z dzieciństwa bohatera.Szybko uwalnia swojego wiernego towarzysza i odzyskuje swe wyposażenie oraz ma przygotowany kolejny wywar. Kanen'to:kon﻿ prosi aby właśnie on wypił napój i razem mógłby pomagać Connorowi, lecz ten prosi aby tego nie robił i sam wypija wywar. Po raz kolejny pojawia się w świecie Niebios. Bohater musi podążać za orłem, który lata wokoło drzewa. Potem trzeba bronić jaj przed rysiami. Ratohnhake'ton po walce posiadł kolejną moc - Moc Orła. Wtedy Connor się budzi, lecz pojawia się Benjamin i każe zabić gracza oraz jego przyjaciela. Następnie bohaterowie odnajdują Benjamina, lecz on w popłochu ucieka. Ratohnhake'ton musi go złapać. Po jego złapaniu nie wie kim jest, gdzie jest i żałuje tego co zrobił, lecz po chwili wraca do swej złej postaci, a w miejsce całej akcji wpada Jerzy Waszyngton i rozpoczyna walkę z bohaterem, lecz teraz walka była z nim prostsza, dzięki mocy wilka i orła. Po walce Connor dołącza do Rebeliantów, którymi dowodzi Samuel Adams. Ratonhnaketon uświadamia sobie,że nie musi uwalniać Benjamina z więzienia, lecz spod wpływu Waszyngtona. Po kolejnym pomyślnym złapaniu Benjamina ten przechodzi na naszą stronę na stałe i pomaga w wielu sprawach. Rebelianci w tym momencie postanawiają nawiązać kontakt z dowódcą "Bostońskiej Szyi" w której prawdopodobnie, rebelianci mieli sojusznika. Po walce Connor dołącza do Rebeliantów, którymi dowodzi Samuel Adams. Ratonhnaketon uświadamia sobie,że nie musi uwalniać Benjamina z więzienia, lecz spod wpływu Waszyngtona. Po kolejnym pomyślnym złapaniu Benjamina ten przechodzi na naszą stronę na stałe i pomaga w wielu sprawach. Rebelianci w tym momencie postanawiają nawiązać kontakt z dowódcą "Bostońskiej Szyi" w której prawdopodobnie, rebelianci mieli sojusznika. Connor postanawia pójść do tawerny w, której jeden z żołnierzy miał diagram pomagający w ukształceniu metalu,który bohater zdobył od konia, do którego był przybity metal. Żołnierz mówi, że nie jest tak łatwo coś zdobyć i każe nam zagrać w warcaby. Podczas rozmowy z nim dowiadujemy się, że Bostońska Szyja była pułapką. Connor zdenerwował się, gdy kubrak zaczął się z tego śmiać i zaczyna go bić planszą. Śmierć podczas pułapki poniósł Samuel Adams przez Israela Putnama, a Kanen'to:kon﻿ został pojmany. Nasz bohater i Franklin postanawiają uciec przez morze, gdyż wszystkie drogi są strzeżone przez Niebieskie Kubraki. W tym celu rozmawiają z Robertem Faulknerem, lecz dowiadujemy się, że jego statek (Aquila) została przejęta przez wrogów, jednakże udaje nam się ją uwolnić. W ostatniej misji epizodu musimy chronić załogę Faulknera przed patriotami. Po dotarciu wszystkich na moście pojawia się Putnam razem z Kanen'to:kon﻿em i ostrzega bohatera, że jeśli nie każe załodze się poddać zabije naszego przyjaciela, lecz my nie boimy się stawić czoło z wrogiem i zabijamy go, korzystając z naszych mocy. Epizod kończy się, gdy bohaterzy uciekają statkiem do Nowego Jorku, gdzie znajduje się Jerzy Waszyngton. Co dziwne na horyzoncie widać piramidę. Odkupienie Odkupienie to kontynuacja drugiej części "Zdrady" z dodatku Tyrania Króla Waszyngtona. Gra rozpoczyna się tam, gdzie się skończyła, czyli na morzu. Tym razem dostajemy misję sterowania Aquilą. Naszym celem jest zdobycie królewskiej bandery inaczej statki będą nadal nas atakować. Niestety nawet i to nas zdemaskowało i musieliśmy się bronić przed kolejnymi atakami. Kiedy działa zostają zniszczone nie mamy nic innego niż staranować wroga. Ratonhnake'ton każe wszystkim opuścić statek. Pod koniec misji szybko wyskakujemy ze statku a Aquila taranuje przeciwnika. Na całe szczęście Benjaminowi udało się dopłynąć i szybko schował się, aby kubraki go nie znalazły. Niestety naszego przyjaciela znajduje Waszyngton i próbuje go zabić, ale z za rogu wyskakuje Kanen'to:kon i próbuje zabić Waszyngtona. Walka kończy się niepowodzeniem, gdyż kubraki zastrzeliły indianina. W końcu na lądzie pojawia się Connor. Franklin opowiada mu co zaszło, a nasz bohater postanawia kolejny raz skorzystać z rad wyparu. Tym razem musi pomóc ogromnemu niedźwiedziowi włócznie z jego łap, po czym dostajemy kolejną moc "Moc niedźwiedzia" Dalszą cześć misji przeznaczamy na walkę z fikcyjnymi kubrakami i podobizną Jerzego, której musimy zniszczyć. Kiedy budzimy się postanawiamy dołączyć do odziału rebieliantów Jeffersona. Okazało się, że jego odział walczy przy wspomnianej wcześniej piramidzie. Prosi nas abyśmy powstrzymali posiłki i wywarzyli drogę ewakuacyjną. W końcu rebeliant dziękuje nam i ma nadzieję, że dołączy do nich w kolejnej bitwie. Po wykryciu, gdzie znajduje się Jefferson mówi nam, że ludzie głodują, a całe zapasy żywności są pod kontrolą Johna Fitzwilliamsa. Będziemy musieli śledzić Fitzwilliamsa, aby doprowadził nas do miejsca, gdzie znajdują się zapasy. Kiedy docieramy na miejsce natykamy się na sprzedawcę, którego potem wóz będziemy musieli chronić, aby dostarczył żywność ludowi. Ponownie wracamy do Jeffersona, okazuje się, że znał Paula Revera i zaginął trzy dni temu i opowiada, że zdobywał zaufanie i wsparcie ludzi dzielica po dzielnicy. Connor przysiągł, że będzie kontynuował dzieło Rever'a. Teraz czeka nas spowodowanie wywołania niepokoi społecznych wykonując zadania w Nowych Jorku np. zabijając oficera Błękitnych kubraków. Następnie udajemy się na przemowę Waszyngtona chowając się razem z Benjaminem Franklinem. Podczas przemowy król obiecuje ludziom, że zniszczy Anglików, a Ameryka będzie potęgą. Poraz kolejny spotykamy naszego przyjaciela rebelianta, który karze nam odnaleźć jego szpiega i podpalić i zniszczyć wieżę jako sygnał do ataku na piramidę. Już poraz ostatni przychodzimy pod piramidę, gdzie Jefferson życzy nam szczęścia, a Benjamin daje klucz do otworzenia sekretnych drzwi Waszyngtona. Connor odnajduje wskazówki, które świadczyły, że była tu kiedyś jego matka, próbując ukraść jabłko Jerzego. Wchodzimy na dach piramidy i widzimy Waszyngtona patrzącego się na zachód słońca. Władca zauważyszy Ratonhnake'tona powiedzał, że czekał na niego. Bohater błagał tyrana aby oddał jabłko, a wtedy pozwoli mu żyć. Komendant nie posłuchał się rad Connora i zaczął z nim walczyć. Bitwa kończy się tym razem wygraną, gdyż niszczymy witraż, który był podstawą dachu piramidy. Niestety nasz bohater i Waszyngton znajdowali się na nim, więc spadli prosto w środek jednej z komnat. Tam Ratonhnake'ton traci przytomność, a ranny Waszyngton bierze jabło, które mu wypadło i siada na swym tronie, również tracąć przytomność. W końcu budzimy się i próbujemy zabrać jabłko królowi. Nagle tron odsuwa się a na nim siedzą ważne dla Connora osoby: Kanen'to:kon i jego matka, którzy proszą aby nie dotykał jabłka. Na koniec na krześle siedzi Connor w swych assassyńskich szatach, który namawia bohatera do wzięcia jabłka. Nagle wracamy do rzeczywistego świata, gdzie znowu jesteśmy asasynem. Wszystko okazuje się być tylko wizją jabłka. Naprzeciw nas stoi Waszyngton, który próbował zastrzelić Connora, ale się rozmyślił i oddał jabłko bohaterowi, a ten mówi, że żaden człowiek nie powinien władać taką mocą. Komendant prosi nas abyśmy wrzucili jabłko do oceanu, a Connor spełnia jego życzenie.